Harry and Hermione Drabbles
by obsessivehp-fangirl
Summary: A place to keep all of my Harry x Hermione drabbles. Some are romantic and some are more friendship based. If want a specific prompt filled, you can always leave a review.
1. Crookshanks and Happiness

A oneshot based on this prompt "Please do something about your cat it keeps breaking into my apartment via the windows and I don't know how. Plus it knows how to open fridges."

All recognizable things belong to the great J.K Rowling.

"What the hell?" Harry asked as he walked into his apartment. His fridge was open, and there was food all over the floor. Then he heard something rustling in the fridge. Harry quickly walked over to the fridge and reached inside, only to feel pain in his right hand.

"Goddammit!" Harry exclaimed as he drew his hand back, looking at the marks, he realized that a cat was in his fridge. He opened the door fully, and was greeted by the ugliest cat he had ever seen. It was huge with yellow eyes, and bandy legs.

"All right, I can do this" Harry whispered to himself. He reached inside the fridge and grabbed the cat hoping not to end up with a clawed arm. The cat yowled and hissed as Harry pulled it out, however after the cat was fully out of the refrigerator it calmed down and let him pet it.

He picked up the cat and looked into the yellow eyes, and said "You're ugly, but at least you aren't trying to claw me to death anymore" Harry put the cat on the floor and looked at the id tag. He saw the phone number and grabbed his cell, and dialed the number.

"Hello" said a woman's voice.

"I'm calling about your cat… uh" Harry looked at the id tag for a name. "Crookshanks"

"Oh My God, you found him, where was he!" Exclaimed the woman on the phone.

"In my refrigerator if you believe me."

"I do, any way, where do you live, so I can pick up my cat?"

Harry quickly rattled off his address, only to hear the woman very loudly exclaim "No way, that would make us neighbors!"

Harry heard a knock on his door, and went over to open it. Behind the door was possibly the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

Than the orange monster known as Crookshanks ran past him into the woman's arms, who looked like she was going to buckle under the weight of her cat."Crookshanks! Why did you run, I was worried sick!" the woman scolded her cat. "Oh, hello, my name is Hermione" the woman shifted her cat to her other arm, then held out her hand for Harry to shake.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, my name is Harry." he took the offered hand and shook it.

"Did Crookshanks do that?" asked Hermione

Harry look at the hand he had given to shake and realized that it was the one that her cat had scratched. "Yeah, but it's no big deal."

"No it is, he should know by know not to claw strangers. How can I make it up to you?"

Look at the beautiful woman in front of him, he decided to take advantage of the situation. "Well I do have an idea, but I don't know if you would go for it."

"My cat clawed you, I'm fine with anything as long as it doesn't involve sex."

"Okay, go on a date with me."

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "Sure, just tell me the time and place neighbor." And with that Hermione walked back to her apartment."

Harry smiled at the retreating figure, happy that he was going on a date with a beautiful woman. Who knew that a cat would cause him to be that happiest he had been in a while.

A/N: This my first oneshot in the series. If you have a specific prompt you would want me to write you can leave a review or pm me. If you could favorite or follow this story that would be great! This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle please.


	2. Wedding Day Mistake

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The pastor proclaimed. Harry grabs his new wife around the waist and goes in for a kiss. However their must have been something wrong with the angle as he closes in for their first kiss as husband and wife, his nose collides with Hermione's.

"OW!" They both exclaim.

Harry puts Hermione back on her feet.

"Are you okay "Mione?"

"I'm fine, but really, our first kiss as a couple and you try to break my nose!"

"Sorry, but can I try again Mrs. Potter?"

"I guess you can" Hermione said teasingly.

This time there was no fancy dip, but according to all the guests it was the most romantic kiss they had ever seen.

A/N: Based on this prompt "Imagine your OTP on their wedding day and after they make their vows and lean in to kiss, they accidentally bump noses.


	3. Stuck

I'm home!" Hermione called as she walked into her apartment. The only thing that answered her call was frantic knocking.

"What the hell" she muttered under her breath. "Harry, I'm home!"

"Help me!" said Harry's muffled voice.

"Where are you?!" Hermione yelled, hoping her boyfriend haven't done anything stupid in the time she had gone to Gringotts.

"I'm uh in the" Harry said hesitantly.

"Oh my God, just spit it out!" She yelled.

"The dryer"

"What! Harry how did you get stuck in the dryer!" Hermione said as she walked into the laundry room. She pulled the dryer open and Harry fell out.

"What is wrong with you! You defeated You-Know-Who, yet you can't get your self out of our dryer!"

Harry stood up and hugged her. "I'm sorry Hermione, I should have known better."

"It's okay, just think next time. Also why would you put yourself in the dryer?" Hermione asked.

Harry muttered something under his breath.

"I didn't quite get that, could you say it again?"

"I wanted to scare you." Harry finally said.

"Really Harry?"

"Again sorry 'Mione, forgive me?" He looked down at her with his best puppy eyes.

"Of course I do, but maybe the next time you want to scare me, don't hid in the dryer."

"Yes dear." and with that they went off to bed.

A/n: Based on the prompt "Person A returns home to a loud knocking sound. Person B tried to hide in the dryer but couldn't get out." If you could leave a review that would make me very happy!


	4. Dancing Has Rewards

"I'm not going to dance Harry!" Hermione said getting annoyed at her best friend.

"Why not 'Mione?" Harry said, a slight whine in his voice.

"Because I'm afraid." She whispered.

"Why?"

"That people will laugh at me, that I'm a horrid dance, and many other things." Hermione snapped.

"What if you danced with me?" He asked.

"I would still look like an idiot."

"No you won't, then he muttered a spell under his breath.

"Harry, whatever it is you're doing, stop!"

But Harry wouldn't listen to her, and Hermione couldn't stop dancing.

Than Harry pulled Hermione into his arms, and started to slow dance with her.

"I still don't like this." Hermione said, grumpy.

"I can see you smiling."

As Harry twirled her around the room he whispered to Hermione "The spell has worn off now, do you want to stop?"

"No" Then she leaned up and kissed Harry on the lips. "Thank you for taking me out of my comfort zone.

"N-no problem." And Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder and they kept on dancing.

A/N: Based on a prompt by mrdbznarutofan that is "Hermione is afraid to dance. But harry casts a dancing spell on her, making her dance. But it leads her pulling him into dance with him". I would also love it if you reviewed/ followed/favorited.


	5. Truth or Dare

"Okay Harry, truth or dare." Ron said. All of the Gryffindor house was outside by the Great Lake, relaxing, and partying. And because they were all teenagers somebody started a game of truth or dare. And somehow Harry got roped in.

"Um, dare." Harry said, wondering if he was going to regret this.

"I dare you too…" Ron looked around until his eyes rested on Hermione.

"Throw Hermione into the Great Lake."

"No, Ron, she'll kill me!"

"So you won't do it? I was expecting more from the "Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of You-Know-Who, but I guess I was wrong.

Harry knew that Ron was just trying to make his complete the dare, so he got up and said.

"If she tries to kill me I'm telling her it was your fault."

Harry quickly ran to Hermione, hoisted her on his shoulder and ran to the Lake.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! PUT ME DOWN!" Hermione shrieked.

"Okay "Mione" Harry said with a mischievous smile and threw her into the Lake.

"OH MY GOD! HARRY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Then how will you go on a date with me?"

"Date?! When did I ever say that I was going to date you?"

"Right now I hope, Hermione Jean Granger, will you go on an official date with me? Kisses, hand holding, everything?"

"Of course I will! But first come over here." Harry walked the edge of the lake. Hermione grabbed his color, kissed his then pulled him into the water.

"Bloody hell thats cold."

"You knew that I was going to get back at you?"

"Course I did "Mione." Than Harry pressed a quick kiss to her temple, and helped her out of the freezing water.

A/n: Based of this prompt "A is playing truth or dare, chooses dare and has to throw B in the pool fully clothed.". I you like these drabbles, you might want to follow so you know when I've updated. Also a big thanks to CrazyPedantic who told me I should name my drabbles.


	6. A Sprained Ankle

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched "put me down!"

"I'm not going to do that "Mione, you're hurt."

Hermione rolled her eyes "It's just a sprained ankle, you don't need to carry me." She was reaching for a book in the library when she had tripped and sprained her ankle. Harry has soon found her, and was now carrying her bridal style.

"You never know, it could be a broken ankle." Harry said, still stubbornly carrying her in his arms.

"Fine" Hermione muttered.

Hermione wondered how Harry was able to carry her. She wasn't the lightest person in the world, and it wasn't like he was super muscular. She patted Harry's arm, maybe he did have something going on.

"So, how did you hurt your ankle?" Harry asked.

"Ifelltryingtogetabook." Hermione said fast and rushed together.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I fell trying to get a book." Hermione said, waiting for the teasing to come.

"That sounds like you." Hermione was surprised that Harry didn't make a bigger deal of her getting hurt.

"I guess it does." Hermione said giggling, she had gotten her first sprained ankle trying to get a book.

"I want you to know Hermione, you are the most important thing to me, it would kill me if you ever got seriously hurt.

Hermione's breath caught in her chest. It almost sounded like a declaration of love. She reached up a hand to Harry's face and said "It would kill me too, if anything happened to you." Then Hermione pressed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek.

A/N: I was thinking of writing a few drabbles for some other couples, what do you guys think? Based of the prompt "Please put me down it's just a sprained ankle". I hope you enjoyed, and I would love it if you left a reweiw, followed, or favorited.


	7. Motorcycle

A/N: This has the f-bomb in it, so be warned. In this AU, Hogwarts is a private school, so no magic.

Harry was running late to school, so instead of catching the bus, he borrowed his godfathers motorcycle, that was his first mistake. His second was when he was thinking more about the time than driving.

"Ow, fucking hell." said a girls voice.

Harry got down from his bike and said "Are you okay, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and, are you okay?"

The girl interrupted him. "I'm fine, do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Um, yes, but I don't think that's relevant, do you want me to take you to a hospital?""

"No I'm fine, I have a test first thing that I cannot miss. I need a ride though I don't want to be late cause some idiot ran over me."

"If you're sure. Hop on, I guess."

The girl put her hand out to shake, I'm Hermione."

"I'm Harry, sorry for running over you. I would feel better if you let me take you to a hospital, but okay."

"I'm fine, you can make it up to me by getting me to school on time."

"Alright, I hope you aren't scared of speed."

"As long as I make it for this test, I'm not scared of anything."

"Hold on Hermione."

As Harry and Hermione rode to school together, Hermione wondered how getting run into by a motorcycle turned out to be a good thing.

A/n: Based off this prompt "I'm running late to school and you just hit me with your motorcycle cause you're also late and no I don't want to go to the hospital instead because I cannot miss this test just please give me a ride instead"


End file.
